The Three Idiots
by KNightsEtDragons
Summary: It has finally happened class A's resident troublemakers have angered Aizawa. The only thing to do is to fix it his way. (Swearing and inappropriate jokes will ensue.)
1. Prologue

This is A STORY ABOUT THREE IDIOTS force to HANGING OUT

Why because i need the comedy triplets to have a fanfic soooooooo... This is self-indulgent

Ps. It's going to be like crack

* * *

Aizawa rushed towards 1-A's hall dorm. When the dorm alarm system went off, tell him that the dorm was damage and quirks were active in the vicinity. He knew that his peaceful night of paperwork and coffee was over.

Aizawa was not sure how this happened, but one thing he knew for sure. He was pissed. Something told him that the three troublemakers were at the center of this chaos—why he didn't know—however, this will end today. The dorms were an absolute mess. Not including the male students of 1-A and Mina threw around aimlessly. There were water stains, fire markers, scuff marks on the ceiling, tape hanging from everywhere—'How the hell .' The kitchen looked as if it imploded. The worst was the actual destruction of the building itself. Rooms without doors, pillars are gone, windows broken it even looked like the wall were melted—yes, he was pissed.

~uhrrrggg~

Looking around for the source of the growing, he found Iida. He was covered in debris and his clothes in disarray as if a train hit him.

~urrg~

He sat up and saw Aiwawa sensei. He was immediately standing at attention Iida's words passed by like a rocket.

"I apologize, Aiwawa sensei I have failed you. The responsible you and the class have given to me. I have let chaos ensue along with a whirlwind of destruction befallen U.A.'s prodigious dorms. Above all, I allowed this situation to get out of my grasp. We were just supposed to have a movie night. I would have never thought Todoroki would allow Bakugo to insight him to such anger. Next, Kirishima was hard. Then we were all covered in sticky stuff. Then I felt extreme pain. And the cinnamon roll! Then I woke up."

Aizawa looked on with a blank face, not displaying his annoyance with his students.

"So, you're telling me that Todoroki and Bakugo get into a fight. Deku did something–I'm assuming, crazy–and the rest of the class, that was here, tried to stop them and fail." He said in a deadpan face.

"Yes, sir."

"And where are the troublemakers now."

"I am unsure, sir."

"I see. Wake up everyone and check if they need to see Recover Girl," he said as he walked away to look for the guilty party. When he found them, he will punish them. Almight is too soft on them and allowing this type of behavior to fester. Instead of correcting their flawed world view and making them wish for their mamas, it continued. A sadistic smile stretched onto his face, ecstatic about his future actions.

* * *

And I am sure you are too ;)

LEAVE A REVIEW

Tell me you love me


	2. Rage, You Damn Icy hot

Here's some hot stuff

**Bab**y, this evening

You want some hot stuff baby tonight

* * *

One day earlier

Deku's Perspective

* * *

An average week at U.A. following regular school curriculum with math, explodes, English, more explodes, and of course, Midnight's class. Friday was the day we had hero basics. A game of Capture the flag in a duo setting. (All of the students were excited to test their skills.) 'Why?! I've already suffered enough in duo matches. Just don't give me Kacchan. Don't make me fight Kacchan. Please, you have a choice here to screw me or be gracious.' Eyes closed, hands squeezing the life out of each other. An answer to my plied.

"Get in my way nerd, and they'll find you in the morgue."

"Got it."

'Teamed with Kacchan—**Fu~ck**!'

Almight reaches into the box to collect the who fights who. Kacchan was sending murderous intent at me.

"Team C, Bakugou, and Midoriya vs. Team D, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu." Almight bombing voice cutting through my emotional breakdown.

'Oh, so you just hate me.'

Kacchan's muttered crass words, and then I saw a terrifying smile crossed his facial. Teamed with Kacchan and fighting Todoroki—this is how I die. I wish I wrote a will. I still had so much to live for but at lass. Recover Girl will be cleaning up my corpse. I can't go up against Momo and Todoroki while dealing with Kacchan. I can't… speaking of Kacchan…

I paled at the racket made by my teammate.

"I'm going to kick your flaming ass and finally prove that I'm the best." he yelled a little too close to Icy hot's face. "and you too ponytail, your ass is mine." pointing at Momo.

"That's great. I am glad that we can face one another and still acknowledge each other's strengths." Todoroku said clearly, not getting it.

"I'm going to murder you." Bakugo exclaimed with a level of calm that made me uncomfortable.

* * *

Third person

* * *

Momo deciding not to engage walked over to Almight.

"Almight, sir."

"Yes, What is it, young Yaoyorozu?"

"Can I switch team?"

Almight paused and gave Yaoyorozu a meaningful look.

~sigh~

" No, no, you can't."

"I understand, sir."

walking with defeat hanging over her.

"Okay, Team C, take your places. Team D take your places. Match will sta~rts...Now!" The buzzard went off.

And I was right; it ended poorly, including many injuries to my person.

* * *

Snapback to reality

Third perspective

* * *

Iida had woke everyone up, and the students were examining one another to determine if they need to see Recover Girl. To his fellow students, he seems as cool as an A.C. unit that wasn't on. 'This is a catastrophe , an unforgivable sin, a-'

"Ma~n, Iida, you need to chill," said Kirishima. "You look, you might pass out from stress."

"I apologize for worrying. I real-"

"How much trouble do you think we're in?"

"It's not how much trouble we're in; it's how much trouble they're in."

"Oh, I see."

"Man, my head hurts like crazy. I feel like I fought an ox, and the ox won."

"You fought an ox—?"

"The only way you can test your manliness!"

"...okay"

At that moment, Aizawa turned the corner from where he walked off earlier. Trailing behind him were three bodies tied by his capture scarf. Iida and Kirishima gaped at the bodies then at Aizawa. Their eyes meet his, and they felt scared, not for their safety but those of the bodies. After a pause, he continued on his way, and they watch as he did so.

"What's U~p." said a Denki in a weird voice.

"You see Aizawa,"

"No. why?"

Iida and Kirishima just exchanged a look and then went back to tending to their injuries.

* * *

Okay If its shit i will live if Its good that i will die

LEAVE A REVIEW I NEED VALIDATION

also leave a follow

Kisses - KNZ


	3. Yellow Caterpillar

Izuku woke up, staring at the cell of the infirmary. Dim light filter into room from the closed curtains. Trying to sit up, Izuku felt restricts, holding him to the bed. 'Back here again, huh' Looking around him to see who else was here, 'Todoroki tied to a bed, a ghost-like yellow caterpillar staring at me, Kacchan tied to a bed' He turned his head back to the center of the room and stared. 'Wait. What?' Across the room sat a yellow caterpillar, red eyes barreling into him. Izuku eyes wide as his body pushed itself into the bed; Mouth wide up Izuku was about to let out a blood-curdling scream.

~Urrgg~

His head whipping to the source of the groan. He saw Bakuguo stirring to the left of him.

Another groan escaped Bakuguo's mouth as the medical bed rustling. "What the fuck," struggling against his restricts "What dipshit did this-"

"Nice to know your alive." Came a bland voice from the right of the room.

"Die Monotone"

"Only if you go first."

"Umm, guys—" Seeing the yellow monstrosity squirmed towards them.

"Fuck you, Half-and-Half—!"

"Fuck me?"

"Yeah, Fuck you—!

"Guys—"

"Wow. Bakugou, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Bakugou let out a string of curses as he raged against his restraints. Deku still gaping at the yellow caterpillar as it dragged itself closer to them.

"Umm guys–!"

"Shut it, nerd! Can't you see I'm planning that idiot's death."

Todoroki, who was about to egg Bakugou on, looked at the floor and saw the thing moves across the floor. "Oh," Coming to a halt, the creature mid slide sprain up.

"**Oh" **

"**Oh"**

"**AAhhhhhhhh~."**

~Slam~

The occupants, startled at the sudden noise, turned towards the door behind the curtains. Recover girl flipped on the lights and threw back the curtains. Meeting two shocked faces and two slight shocked faces staring back at her. "What the– Aiwaza, why are your students screaming at this hour." Unzipping the rest of his sleep bag Aizawa faced her. "They thought I was some creeper." point he turned back to the teens, "I need to talk with the boys so you can check them up afterward." Deku and Bakugou turned to Recover Girl, almost pleading not to leave. In return, she gave sympathy as she turned and opened the sliding door. She glanced back as if this was the final goodbye and closed the door.

Left in the room were a disheveled Aiwaza and three beat-up teens. "Why is it always you three." his voice tired and strain. "I'm tempted to suspend you all" the three in question looked like they were preparing for the gallows. "But I know that will not resolve the underlying issue, and of course, that would be a waste of time." A ray of hope shined, "I will personally oversee your punishments. You will aid in the clean up of Dorm 1-A.,"

'Well, that's not as bad as I thought it would be.' Deku thought.

As he started to walk out, he looked back at the troublemakers his smile at full wattage, "Oh, and I almost forgot you three idiots will get to room together and will go to group therapy until I think you learned your lesson." The sliding door closed.

"**Mother–**

* * *

_Now let's talk about our sponsor,_

_Do you want more fanfic like this? Do you like this story? Then leave a review and follow you nutjobs!._

_I'm Going Crazy_

_Now back to the story_

* * *

One day earlier

Deku's perspective

* * *

'Just like I thought this is utter chaos. I need to stay low or...' running into the street. (Always the best plan) I was met with blazing fire that ate up the fake town as an explosion rang out all around me. Just like last time, Bakuguo's rage consumed him. 'Stay low. Don't die. Stay low…' At that moment, Bakuguo was shot right at me. Where we both were sent flying down the street.

"Deku–!"

**"My leg!"**

* * *

Thanks for all the love. Hope you enjoyed my good shit.

Just know I love you *single tear*


	4. FIGHT!

Third perspective

Bakugou same day 15 minutes early

* * *

"Okay, Team C, take your places. Team D take your places. Match will sta~rts...Now!" The buzzard went off.

Deku and Bakugou locked eyes in an intense staredown. Bakugou's eyes dared Izuku to say something. While Deku eyes though locked with Bakugou, showed a scared bunny. So this team-up was already better than their last one.

"Listen up, nerd. I'm going to explode monotone. Make yourself useful and don't get in my way."

"I~ don't think that's a smart move we need to stick together and come up with a plan–."

Grunted as he ignored the rest and walked away from Deku. Bakugou climbed the stairs down. 'Fucking icy hot choosing useless Deku over me. Oh – I'm going to teach him today, **NOT **to **FUCK **with me.' Exiting the build, Bakugou activated his quirk and blazed down the street.

"Now, what did Almight say about this game."

_"Listen up, students." Directing their attention to a digital whiteboard. "You will start in a random building – built on opposite areas of the city. There are markers to assist in your search. Deduce where its location, make a plan to collect the flag, bring it back to base, and without damage or dropping the flag. The other way to win is teamwork points which you can get by work together so even if you don't collect the flag you can still win. Of course, eliminating the other team will also get you points, but remember teamwo-." _

"Right, Markers–."

"You forget that this is a team effort."

Eyes stretched across his face as he turned towards his teammate. "Didn't I tell you to fuck off?"

"He said that this exercise is about teamwork–"

"Teamwork–aye. You must want to be set on fire. I have no intention of listening to whatever plan you have set up."

"You always do this, and every time it cost us. Being number one isn't only about going solo; it is also about listening which you never do."

"I listen, just not to you."

"Well, if you listen, then we need to work together per the instruction of Almight."

A wave of calm anger washed over Bakugou. He had put himself in a box. "...My Plan."

"What is your plan?"

"Kick Icy-Hot's ass."

"That's," ~sigh~ "That's not a plan. You're only thinking about Todoroki, but you forget about Yao–Momo, who only plans. So what will you do against her – huh."

"I wil-" stopped and twisted to face Deku. Slowly Bakugou's face shifted to a strained smile. "We will kick her ass."

'What the fuck is looking so confused for–.' Deku's face expressed dumbfounded shock, which he tried to express in words. After a long pause,

"That's not a plan."

"FUCK YOU, then!"

* * *

Current time: Next day

Bakugou

* * *

After a restless night and a stern talking-to from recovery girl, the boys started their walk to Aizawa's office. A long silent walk and then they were standing in front of his office. Todoroki's arm reached for the door as it suddenly swung up. There in the doorway stood Almight. "I'm sorry. Didn't see you there–," looking down, he saw the three troublemakers. "I tried," he sighed out, and with that, he walked away. The three stepped into the room and lined up in front of Aizawa's desk.

Aizawa was hunched over his desk, working on paperwork. Shuffling paper filled the emptied space. Breaking the Deku stepped up, "Sir, you wanted to meet us."

Standing up and walking towards the door, the grouped followed his path. His voice strained as he answered, "Follow me."

'He's pissed.' Bakugou followed the group towards what looked like a dorm building.

"Sir, why are we here?" asked Deku looking all but ready to run for it.

"This is your new dormitory."

"But this is the teacher dormitory," Todoroki said, staring blanking at the building.

Ignoring Todoroki, he walked into the building and walking to the elevator. Pressing the up and waited. 'This is a joke right. I mean sure we fucked up, but come on.' Reaching the desired level, they stepped out into a dark and musty hall. Stepping up to the only door Aizawa pulled a rusted key out from his pocket after wrestling the door open he walked in.

"This is your room."

"But this is an attic," Todoroki said, staring blanking at the room. Said room was vast and dark as curtains block out light along with boxes, that stacked to the ceiling. The other two walked further into the room as their faces deform to terror and shock.

"I know."

* * *

I guess you wonder where I've been

I searched to find a love within

I came back to let you know

Got a thing for you and I can't let go

This took me to fucking long. I hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be more funny. Kisses

Ps. might edit in future


	5. Cleaning, I Guess

Third Perception

* * *

The three students turned to face Aiwaza sensei. 

"Sir–"

"It is quite nice isn't just need three good pairs of hands to fix it up."

"Sir–"

"Well, I will leave you guys to it." With that, Aiwawa started to walk out but paused and turned to face Todoroki.

"Almost forgot here are the keys one for each of you. By~e."

Turned to the door and closed the door behind him.

Left in the attic were them and boxes. Gawking at the now-closed door, Bakugou says, "So, he expects us to clean this shit up." Todoroki walked over to the counter to put down the keys. Then to move to the boxes near the window and started to go through one of them.

"No, I don't think he expects us to clean it all up. We could sleep in the disgusting mess." Todoroki said, giving Bakugou a deadpan stare to emphasize his point.

"You know this isn't even my fault." glaring daggers at Todoroki, working through the box. Todoroki turned to continue to work on cleaning the place up. Izuku decided to start working as well.

"It isn't like it's not your fault either though. We all got ourselves here. We should accept it and work on getting out of the attic." Deku said, moving one of the boxes to the door.

And with that, the two start cleaning and chatting, leaving Bakugou wearing the 'la shocked face.' Falling out of his shock by old textbooks falling out of the box's underside, Todoroki just picked up. Bakugou began to assist with the clean-up. The three worked in silence. Mid-day grew into night, and the three grew hungry and tired.

"Hey could you pass me the trash bag, Bakugou."

"Sure." Giving Deku the bag.

"Hey guys." Todoroki hmmed in acknowledgment. "Um – Let's go to the dinning hall and – you know get some food." said Deku exhausted, throwing away the contents of one of the boxes. Bakugou and Todoroki both ummed in agreement. They were putting down their respectful tasks. Todoroki near the window and Bakugou put his items down on the counter then moved towards the door. Deku closed the door behind them, and they all went to enjoy a good meal. After their dinner, they return to their new room, door staring back at Deku with Todoroki on his right and Bakugou on his left.

"Todoroki, can give me the keys so I can open the door." Deku said, reaching out his hand towards Todoroki, who was on his right.

"I don't have them. Bakugou did you pick them up."

"You're joking right." Bakugou gaped at Todoroki. "He gave you the keys!"

"Yeah...but I put them on the counter and I thought you picked them up."

"Why would I pick them up?!"

Todoroki turned to Deku, "We need to get in there. Got any ideas?"

Deku looked around confused, then jokingly said, "What are we going to climb up to the roof, cascade down the building, and get in by the window." then nervously laughed.

Todoroki gave him a look. Deku turned to Bakugou, who had a suggestive smile on his face and said, "It's an idea."

* * *

Miss me...


	6. The Fall

This is unedited. Will be updated soon.

* * *

**_Last time on The Three Idiots_**

_"Sir–"_

_"It is quite nice isn't just need three good pairs of hands to fix it up."_

_..._

_"You're joking right." Bakugou gaped at Todoroki. "He gave you the keys!"_

_"Yeah...but I put them on the counter and I thought you picked them up."_

_"Why would I pick them up?!"_

_..._

_Todoroki gave him a look. Deku turned to Bakugou, who had a suggestive smile on his face and said, "It's an idea."_

* * *

**'Mumble*Mumble*Mumble'** "Spit it out Deku."

"This is crazy, right. We can't do this, we might get into more trouble." Deku said timidly as he ascended the stairs.

"We will get in trouble in general if Sensei finds out." came a calm voice in front of him and Bakugou.

"You want to get trouble, Idiot Deku" came a steadily rising anger voice in front of him.

"Well, no but-"

"Then shut the Fuck up Deku and climb these damn stairs. It's bad enough I am stuck with you two idiots. I will not listen to you bitch the entire time we are stuck together." Bakugou reached in front of him and grabbed Todoroki shirt. Then spun him around and stuck his pointer finger in his face. "This is your fault IcyHot."

"You should have picked up the keys." Said Todoroki locking eyes with Bakugou.

"And You should have separated the keys." said Bakugou, matching his stare.

There was a long pause as Deku watched in terror of his two rivals staring each other down. Then he moved. Walking passed both of them and ascended the stairs. They both turned and watched Deku pass them. They turned back to each other then followed Deku up the rest of way. Deku reached the top where the rooftop door was. He paused and pushed against it. It didn't budge.

"Welp—! Its a bust we should just tell Sensei." He said, turning back around and started down. The rivals stopped him.

"Open the door Deku."

"I can't."

"Yeah. You have super strength." Bakugou turned him around. "Open the fucking door." Bakugou's voice steadied with the intent to Intimidate him in Izuku's ear then he pushed him forward.

Deku stumbled from the force then he turning back to the other two. "You know this could count as bullying and we are no—" "No it's no—." "Yes. It is. We should go to Sensei an—" "Shut up, Drama Queen. Why don't you get it. If You Fuck up, we all Fuck up. And in this case it's Todoroki's fuck up."

"Hold on." said an indifferent voice. Bakugou turned to his right to face Todoroki. "You were at the counter."

"And. Sensei gave it to you. Making it your responsibility Sho—!"

"No. It was Our responsibility, Kaccha—."

"Oh you little—"

The two practically touching noses. Deku watched again in terror fearing that a repeat of what happened at class A's dorm would happen again.

"Okay!" the greenette shouted. They both stopped insulting one another to turn to the green hair boy. Deku lowered his volume now regaining their attention and said "It will be obvious that we tampered with the door if we solo use my powers. Todoroki, I will need your help to get to the roof."

"Now, we are talking." said Bakugou

"Todoruki use your ice to freeze the lock and I will push it. Hopefully, no one will notice it." And so Todoroki and Deku did just that. Now standing on the rooftop they look out into the cityscape. They just stood there for a while.

"I want to say two things: First, I was Joking and this is crazy. Second, You know I hate this." Deku said, still looking out. "I can handled you guys in small dose but this–this is just torture for all of us."

"Agreed" "Totally." The other two said at the same time.

"So, how do we get down boss." came a soft voice from his right.

"Well as The boss," Bakugou said Bashfully from Deku's left. "I believe the best method is to use my power to fly. I open the window then once in you guys drop dow-"

"Actually, Bakugou I was talking to Deku. It's his idea, thus he must know how we get in the room with minimum damage."

"You know you are just as smart as me, why can't you figure it out."

"It's simply this is your plan…"

"My joke plan."

"But your plan nonetheless–."

"Fine. I think we should use todoruku's powers to get to the room. He can make steps on the side of the building and then open the window. All we need to do is climb down and get through the window. Sounds good."

"Yeah, I guess." said Bakugou next to him. Todoruku got to work walking over to the edge and activating his quirk. The other two stayed behind and watched Todoruku from the ledge. Creating step like ice he descended down the building. Due to the fact their room was the attic there was no worry of being found out by the faculty. He continued until he reached their room. The large had the ability to be open due the school not updating the room as a whole. Now standing on even footing he tried to open the window however it was stuck. He froze the window and then tried to force it open. It didn't budge; he tried again with a little bit more force. It opened. ***Snap*** The ice under his feet broke.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Good night lol

Sincerely,

your writer


End file.
